orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Missing Pieces Part VII
Official Summary On an unstable island deep in the Florida swamp, a nightmare decades in waiting awakes and licks its teeth. Mitch, Kiera, and Pierce are ordered to hold out until the strike team can arrive, but time has simply run out. In a desperate bid to contain the darkness that festers at the island's center, our operatives must face death, madness, and utter depravity. Can they survive? And if they do, what will they have become? Detailed Recap Prioritizing mission objectives over personal morality, Kiera drags the unconscious man into the swamp, leaving him to drown and be eaten by gators. Pierce begins sneaking toward the generator powering the PA system. As Mitch moves towards the speakers, people emerge from hiding places all over the island. Each one of them carries a gun. When Mitch gets close to one, the man makes eye contact with Mitch and then lifts the gun to his own head, clearly threatening to kill himself if Mitch proceeds. Understanding that these people will all die regardless, Mitch forces himself to continue. Behind him, he hears a gunshot and a body falling to the ground. Others do the same thing as he walks through the mind-controlled congregants. Screams begin to ring out in the night, and a strange sound reminiscent of chewing, or burning. Pierce reaches the generator and disables it, causing the music to stop. Just then, a great splintering crash is heard, and a monstrosity emerges -- a huge amalgamation of human bodies with Elijah at its center and tendrils of flesh at its edges. Mitch and Kiera fire their weapons at Elijah's face, hoping this will disable the thing. When they injure it, fetid black goo and toxic fumes pour out. The tendrils begin consuming nearby corpses to heal the thing. It rolls over Kiera, injuring and trapping her, but the ball of bodies soon disintegrates into assorted gruesome sections. Mitch sees Trevor Norton sneak out of a shed toward the boats, carrying a briefcase-sized ORPHEUS containment device. The boats, of course, have been disabled, so Mitch easily catches Trevor and cuts him down. Pierce examines what's left of Elijah. He determines that Elijah was attempted to fuse the bodies together to create an incubator or womb for the thing he wanted to birth. He feels sad that he couldn't learn more before it all went to shit. He takes tissue samples and searches for the secret journal, which he finds and recklessly reads, afraid that ORPHEUS won't allow him access to it in the future. He rapidly gains a bit of understanding about how to use music and human bodies to breach the wall between parallel realities. Mitch looks for survivors, and finds none, trying to comfort himself by reasoning that it may have been better for them to die than live with the memories of what occurred. Quotes stuff Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Into Darkness * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * ROZKOL - It's Waking Up * Kai Engel - Oecumene Sleeps * Black Juggernaut - Black Mirror * Kai Engel - Anxiety * ROZKOL - Ambient I-IV * ROZKOL - Intro * Kai Engel - Between Nothing and Everything * ROZKOL - Called Your Bluff * Kai Engel - The Price of Valor * free dramatic scores - A Nightmare in Blood (Heavy Shocking Psychotic Sounds) * Kai Engel - Nothing * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 11: Missing Pieces Part VII Category:Episode